1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an LCD displaying technology, and more particularly, to an LCD display, a driving device for driving the LCD display, and a driving method for driving the LCD display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the population of the LCD technology, functions of the LCD displays are required to be better.
When the LCD is being used, the backlight current decays as time flows. Therefore, if the backlight of the LCD display is used for a long time, this old backlight may introduce a severe backlight current decay. This decreases the luminance of the LCD display and also ruins the still/motion contrast, and finally the display performance of the LCD display becomes unacceptable.
Therefore, how to prevent the backlight magnitude from decaying becomes a new issue.